


Kitty's Collar

by scribeklio



Series: Uses Not As Directed [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Pet-play, PWP, Smut, light BSDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribeklio/pseuds/scribeklio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Start of a (bit cracky) smut series in which Quizzy brings loot into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty's Collar

“I’m not sure if I can do this.” 

Kneeling there before him, she was entirely, deliciously naked. Swallowing, he watched her, pupils blown at the sight of her curves kissed by the light of the fire. Flames caught more than her body, their movement reflecting on a bell nestled in the dip of her throat. Small and gleaming, it was attached on a slim leather collar, the only thing she now wore.

They had pulled her plush desk chair round and set it in front the fireplace for Cullen’s benefit. This was a treat she had organized for him, something unconventional she knew they would very much enjoy. It went even deeper for Livi, spanning layers of meaning she had cooked up. It felt bit manipulative, this gentle coaxing, but she needed a way of proving to Cullen that he could let go, that they both could handle a good, hard, full-on fucking.

His lover leaned into his lap, spreading her hands against his stomach and leaning against his legs, breasts pressed firmly against his shins.

“Don’t think of me as a cat; this is just a bit of role-acting.” Livi pouted a bit even though she didn’t mean to. “I’ll be, uh, demure.”

Cullen felt a bit guilty at the way her lips had drawn, this scenario evolving from a rare request. He didn’t want to disappoint her because she had been so excited and was now so obviously aroused. The clues were subtle to anyone but him, a slight flush across her cheeks and the tight, rosy peaks of her nipples indicating more than it would for anyone else.

One of her hands started stroking his thigh. “Darling we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

He swallowed. “You’ll stop me if…”

She gently lifted one of his hands from the edge of the armrest and kissed it. “I’ll tell you to stop and you can tell me. I promise you we won’t need another word.”

Clarification gathered he relaxed, extending one leg to sit lower, one elbow propped on an armrest he could rest his chin against one hand. Livi pulled back a bit, sitting on her haunches, waiting to see whatever was about to come from the heat in his gaze. He motioned for her to lean forward again, a slight beckon with his free hand, and as soon as she did he stroked the curls framing one side of her face.

Livi wasn’t going to embarrass herself by pretending to purr, instead humming as his palm slid over her hair. It was calming, grounding; exactly what she needed for intimacy.

Sensing her change in mood he stopped and caught her chin, starting to tease her mouth with his thumb. Cullen traced the shape of her lips, ghosting over them. “Let me see that pink little tongue.”

As soon as he stopped she pushed out barely the tip, making sure to watch him as he watched her. The pad of that digit pressed against the bit she had exposed, the whorls of his skin rough against her palette.

A slight bit of pressure against her lips spoke to what he wanted and she pulled the finger into her mouth, sucking it. Livi could feel his rapid heartbeat and taste the salt of a light sweat as her mouth pulled blood into the appendage. Given that, it was no surprise when he pulled her away from it gently, urging her to sit back again.

Leaning down he cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Good girl.”

His praise sent a spark of want through her, the kind she wanted more of. When their eyes met again he offered exactly that.

“Cream? “ He asked, hands moving to the laces of his pants.

Livi’s eyes widen and after a hard fought second she burst into laughing, slightly bending to the side and covering her face.

“Darling.” Cullen whined, and when she caught her breath she took note of the slight flush on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry love.” She rubbed a patch of chest hair before pressing her lips right above his heart. 

“Here let me.” Livi took the laces from him and helped him pull off pants and smalls at once.

Now freed his cock bobbed back along his hip, and she stared as her hands smoothed over the fine hair on his thighs. Eager to recapture the mood she mouthed a line down his torso, only stopping once to apologize again.

“I didn’t expect that metaphor.” she said, mouth tracing muscle. A pause to look up at him, and with a smirk she finished her point. “But you do taste delicious.”

Her soft lips returned to their work, gliding across skin and working his desire. Upon reaching the line of hair below his navel she stopped, instead nosing the trail downwards. Looking up at him, her eyelashes casting small shadows across her cheeks, she laid her cheek against his thigh, a perfect lazy position from which to start.

Her wicked tongue resumed its work, lapping at the sensitive crown and taking any leaking arousal with it. Cullen clutched the arm rests, eyes clenched tight, the alternating shapes and broad strokes almost too much for the tip. It was a relief when she finally began in earnest, the bobbing of her head accompanied by the tinkling of the bell on her collar.

The pleasure of her mouth lulled him into forgetting that part of her act was to be willful. Livi stopped abruptly, just as he was beginning to feel the pressure of a climax build. He barely opened his eyes when he felt a hard nip.

Cullen almost lept up, instead winding his hand into her hair to yank her head back, a bit forcefully, but not hard enough to cause any pain. Her satisfied grin told him all he needed to know.

“Bad girl.” He whispered, the words prompting her to rub her cheek against his wrist. It was a sly gesture and he wasn’t going to have any of it, his grip on her hair tightening enough to bring her attention back to him.

“And why are you being so naughty, hm? Show me.” Cullen pointed for her to make room, and she turned around, only to pause a moment before taking his meaning.

Her back arched, arms and legs spread, the position a presentation. The moisture that had collected on her thighs was more obvious in the low light and he left her there, ass in the air, for a small tense moment.

Livi heard the soft movements as he left the chair, but she didn’t dare look or move back.

His hot breath hit her a moment before his tongue traced up the seam of her sex, and this time he was the one humming, low in his chest and almost a growl. Satisfied he draped her body with his, broad chest covering her back completely. He grasped her breasts and pressed pulling her up onto hands and knees. She felt his knuckles graze the back of her thigh, sending a shiver through her while he lined up his cock.

Wary he pressed into her slowly, his other arm, still across her ribs, keeping their bodies flush. Fully seated he laced the fingers of his free hand with one of hers before moving his hips for two small shallow thrusts. Satisfied the pace increased dramatically, his thighs smacking against her ass as they rutted, the force making her bell jangle.

Speed undid her, the rocking of his member’s ridge over the spot within her paralyzing. She held back any sound and let the force carry her forward onto her elbows, Cullen moving with her for she still heard his pants and grunts against her ear. Her breasts hung, sensitive tips of her nipples grazing against the carpet as they moved.

This was the roughest encounter they had ever had and part of her already wanted more. As Cullen rushed towards his end he let go of her middle, smacking one cheek of her ass hard before covering her other hand with his own. The build-up then brought out more, and she felt him pull back his head just before tender pain blossomed on the nape of her neck; she was his and he was holding her down .

The pulse of his release and the last few knocks against that patch within her almost made her scream. They both clawed into the carpet, fingers and climaxes entwined.

Neither of them moved as they reoriented themselves, both panting. The first sensations to come back were the beads of sweat that dripped between them. She felt him soften and gently ease them apart, but she didn’t comprehend his curse beyond its tone.

“What love?” She asked brushing sweaty curls from her face before easing to lay down.

“Your neck- I didn’t mean to-“ His gentle fingers traced the sore spot and then she reached up replacing them with her own. There wasn’t much to tell laying on her stomach, arm at an odd angle, and it was only after sitting up could she feel the extent.

Cullen’s expression was only slightly off which was a comfort; it was the same look he gave her whenever he left a large love bite. Even though she had no mirror that was assuredly all it was, a bruise with indentations, but no broken skin. A quick swipe of healing over the area and both the ache and color faded.

Her Commander seemed relieved and she wound her arms around his neck, leaning up to cover his cheek in kisses.

“Did you like that?”

“As odd as this sounded at the start,” he chuckled into her ear. “I did.”

“My lion.” She sighed, nuzzling into his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Livi rejecting a safe word is more a confirmation between them that neither of them like play where negative words would lose their meaning. Their experiences in the Circle make such play triggering.


End file.
